fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of the Rings/Gallery
Kyle sees Fanboy perform a magic trick in which he links and disconnects two rings, and Kyle is anxious to learn the secret to it. Fanboy will not tell it however, and Kyle will stop at nothing to replicate the trick. The Great Fantini Magic Show Chuggy running s1e24a.jpg|What's Chuggy running to? Chuggy falls over s1e24a.jpg|They should call him "Trip" Chuggy. The Great Fantini Magic Show billboard s1e24a.jpg|Fanboy is a magician? Kyle sees the billboard.png|"The Great Fantini Magic Show." This should be rich.png|"Oh, this should be rich." Kyle sees Fanboy onstage s1e24a.jpg|"Now you see it..." Fanboy performing scarf trick.png|Fanboy performs the scarf trick. Everyone sees the trick.png Chum chum with the scarves.png Chum chum carries scarves through the crowd.png|"Okay, white stuff, coming through!" Kyle wasn't interested s1e24a.jpg Kyle snorts s1e24a.jpg|"Puh." Kyle eye roll s1e24a.jpg|I'm a little jealous, but what gives? Kyle sarcastic applaud s1e24a.png|"Splended. I can't wait to see..." Kyle 'where your doves come out of' s1e24a.jpg|"Where your doves come out of," Kyle "zing!" s1e24a.png|"Zing!" Fanboy with ring.png Fanboy performing ring trick.png|Fanboy performs the ring trick. Kyle gets crowd's attention.png|"Oh, come now! Are you having a laugh?" Kyle viewed straight-on s1e24a.png Kyle with arms crossed s1e24a.jpg|"An infant could do..." Kyle with arm out s1e24a.jpg|"...that trick!" Kyle 'linking teething rings' s1e24a.jpg|"Why, I was linking teething rings..." Kyle 'pushed me about' s1e24a.jpg|"Whilst my governess pushed me about in my pram." Kyle takes the rings.png Kyle with the rings.png|Kyle tries hard to pry the rings apart. Kyle with the rings-2.png Kyle with the rings-3.png Chum chum helps kyle up.png After the show Let's strike the set.png|"Alright, let's strike the set, people!" I don't understand.png How do you do the trick.png Can you just tell me.png I'll tell you.png Kyle pleeding.png Kyle pleeding at mirror.png Kyle sees the mirror.png Kyle in smoke.png Do you mind.png|"Do you mind?!? I'm trying to have a conversation!" I'm trying to get the invisable lady to her dressing room.png|"And I'm trying to get the invisable lady to her dressing room!" Kyle wants to know the secret Kyle listens.png It's a secret.png It's the magician's code!.png|"It's the magician's coooode!" It's the magician's cold-2.png that old ring thing.JPG Not for you and I.png Kyle twitches his eyebrow.png|Kyle twitches his eyebrow in the matter of Groucho Marx. I'm not gonna tell you.png Kyle holds a teddy bear.png|"I can't sleep a wink without my Admarial Fluffington." Kyle's teeth whistling s1e24a.png|"My braces whistle when I breath," Fanboy amazed.png|"Ooooh!" Kyle chewing toenails.png|"And I can chew my toenails," Kyle farting s1e24a.png|"I fart fairies when I'm anxious," A fairy is born.png|"And that's how fairies are born!" Fanboy didn't need to know that s1e24a.png Kyle to Fanboy "now will you tell me the secret?" s1e24a.png Kyle grumbling s1e24a.png Wand Trade Fanlair s1e24a.jpg|The Fanlair Fanboy checking out the magic kit s1e24a.jpg|"Boy, this starter magic kit is the best thing we ever traded our lunch for." F&C with magic kit s1e24a.jpg Chum Chum 'yeah...' s1e24a.jpg|"Yeah...." Chum Chum is starving s1e24a.jpg|"But I'm staaaarving." Let's eat the rice from the rice trick.png|"Maybe we can eat the rice from that rice trick?" Fanboy 'sure, buddy' s1e24a.jpg|"Sure, buddy!" Fanboy about to open the magic kit s1e24a.jpg Fanboy opening the magic kit s1e24a.jpg|"I'll just open it up, and --" What's in there.png|"DAH!" Kyle pulling on rings in box s1e24a.jpg|"Come apart, you filthy little!" Kyle caught in box s1e24a.png|"Oh." Kyle 'hello' s1e24a.jpg|"Hello!" This is awkward - s1e24a.jpg|"This is awkward." Fanboy takes back the rings s1e24a.jpg|"Kyle!" Kyle is being picked up s1e24a.jpg Fanboy 'i told you' s1e24a.jpg|"I told you..." Fanboy 'for the last time' s1e24a.jpg|"...for the last time!" Magicians never tell secrets.png|"Good magicians never --" Kyle 'i know!' s1e24a.jpg|"Reveal their secrets, I know!" Kyle gets an idea s1e24a.jpg|Wide eyes No one said they can't trade their secrets.png|"But no one said they can't trade their secrets." Kyle 'for let's say...' s1e24a.jpg|"For let's say..." Kyle releasing himself s1e24a.jpg|Kyle's an escape artist like Houdini. Kyle landing s1e24a.jpg Kyle taking wand out s1e24a.jpg Kyle offers his wand for a trade.png|"A magic wand?" F&C wide eyed s1e24a.jpg|Getting entranced by the wand light F&C being hypnotized s1e24a.png|"Whoa." Charmed F&C sway to the left s1e24a.jpg Charmed F&C sway to the right s1e24a.jpg Kyle hypnotizing F&C s1e24a.png|Kyle is hypnotizing Fanboy and Chum Chum with the wand. Kyle swaying his wand to the left s1e24a.jpg|"Now you teach me..." Kyle swaying his wand to the right s1e24a.jpg|"...the ring trick." Kyle 'and I'll give you' s1e24a.jpg|"And I give you..." Kyle gives Fanboy the wand.jpg|"The wand." Fanboy reaches for Kyle's wand whilst hypnotized s1e24a.png Fanboy drawing his hand back s1e24a.jpg|Snapping out of hypnosis I don't know if i want to.png|"Mm, I don't know. It's kind of just a skinny flashlight." Kyle 'a skinny what' 1 s1e24a.jpg|"A skinny..." Kyle 'a skinny what' 2 s1e24a.jpg|"WHAT?!?" Staff of concentrated power.jpg|"It's a staff of concentrated power." Kyle 'conjure riches' s1e24a.jpg|"It could conjure riches." Kyle 'dispel demons' s1e24a.jpg|"Dispel demons." Kyle 'very earth beneath your feet' s1e24a.jpg|"Make the very earth beneath your feet bubble..." Kyle "molten lava" s1e24a.png|"With MOLTEN LAVA!!!" Fanboy likes the lava part s1e24a.jpg|"Ooh, lava." Fanboy to Kyle "a few practice cuts" s1e24a.jpg|"I guess I could take a few...pr-actice cuts." Reaching out to touch the wand s1e24a.jpg Fanboy grabs the wand.png|Does the wand make me tingle? Light fog starting s1e24a.jpg|LIGHT FOG! Fanboy in light fog.png|"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kyle in light fog.png|"Tell the secret! TELL THE SECRET." Fanboy in light fog-2.png|"Ohhhhhhh." Light fog disappearing s1e24a.jpg|Chum Chum: Hey, Fanboy! Fanboy after light fog disappeared s1e24a.jpg|"Yeah?" Why do we need another pool of lava?.jpg|"Why do we need another pool of lava?" Pool of lava s1e24a.jpg|"We never use the one we have." Main 3 looking at lava pool s1e24a.jpg|"Oh, yeah." Fanboy to Kyle 'no deal' s1e24a.jpg|"Sorry, Kyle. No deal." F&C leave Kyle after refusing deal s1e24a.png A Note to Help Fanboy about to give note.png Fanboy gives kyle a note.png|"Take my handy wallet-sized copy. The Great Fantini has committed it to memory." Fanboy and Kyle's hands s1e24a.jpg|It's like he's holding his hand. Note in Kyle's hand s1e24a.jpg Kyle holds up the note.png Stupid magician's cold!.png Kyle reads the note.png|"A good magician may never reveal his secrets." Kyle finishes reading the note.jpg|"Except -- to his assistant." Kyle "Yes." s1e24a.png|"Yes." Kyle 'or someone' s1e24a.jpg|"Or someone..." Kyle "who looks like" s1e24a.png|"...who looks like..." Kyle 'his assistant' s1e24a.jpg|"...his assistant?" Kyle starting to laugh evil.png|And there he goes, his second evil laugh of the series. Kyle laughs mainically-LOTR.png Kyle laughing in the Fanlair s1e24a.jpg Tricking Chum Chum The park in LOTR.jpg Kyle and Chum Chum share FFF s1e24a.jpg|Kyle and Chum Chum are sharing Frosty Freezy Freeze. It was nice of you to invite me for a pony ride.png|"Boy, Kyle, it was nice of you to invite me for a pony ride." Where'sThePony.jpg|"But, where's the pony?" he'll be along any second.jpg|"Oh, he'll be along any second." The griffin takes Chum Chum.jpg|Here comes the griffin! The griffin takes Chum Chum - zoomed out.jpg The griffin flies Chum Chum away.jpg|"Your pony's hooves are tearing my flesh!" Kyle watches chum chum fly away.png|"Just give him a sugar cube and pat him on the beak." Chum Chum Imposter Kyle-Chum Chum "i don't know" s1e24a.png|Kyle disguised as Chum Chum. Fanboy answers the door for chum chum.png Kyle-chum chum pleeding.png Here's the instructions.png Kyle-chum chum reaches for the rings.png Chum chum, don't interuppt.png That's not me!.png|"That's not me! That's Kyle disguised as me!" Is this true.png That's preposterous.png Chum chum talking to kyle-chum chum.png|"If you are Chum Chum, what's your favorite snack?" Crumpets and a spot of tea.png|"Crumpets and a spot of tea?" I guess you really are me.png|"Oh, poop. That is my favorite snack. I guess you really are me!" Silly british dance.png I'm not chum chum!.png|"I'm not Chum Chum!" Kyle reveals his disguise.png Kyle after revealing disguise s1e24a.jpg|"I'm Kyle the Conjurer," Kyle 'soon I will be' s1e24a.jpg|"And soon I will be..." Kyle the Ring-Unlinkererer...er.png|"Kyle the Ring-Unlinkererer...er." Where are you going with the rings.png F&C defiant s1e24a.png The Roof Kyle jumps onto the roof.png Fanboy jumps onto the roof.png|"Come back here!" Chum chum jumps onto the roof.png Give it up, kyle.png|"Give it up, Kyle!" Kyle with the rings-5.png Kyle reaches the end of the roof.png There's no way off this roof!.png|"There's no way off this roof!" Fanboy and chum chum hear the griffin.png Fanboy and chum chum look at the griffin.png Kyle pleased.png Fanboy and Chum Chum play with the griffin.png Fanboy gives the griffin a treat.png I should have traded them in.png The griffin knocks the rings away.png|"The instructions! The rings! No, I've come too far!" Kyle saves the rings.png Kyle about to fall into the lava.png|"Oh, no." I'll pull you up!.png|"Hang on, Kyle! I'll pull you up!" I'd rather plummit to my demise.png|"No! I'd rather plummit to my demise than having to go on without learning that ring trick!" That's crazy!.png|"That's crazy! You fall into lava just because you don't know how to rotate your rist 1/4 turn and gently pull?!?" Fanboy reveals the trick.png|"Oh, no!" Kyle's trick realization s1e24a.png Kyle with big eyes s1e24a.png Kyle is ready to do the trick s1e24a.png Kyle turns his ring s1e24a.png|"You mean like this?" Kyle did it s1e24a.jpg|{gasp} Kyle 'I did it!' s1e24a.jpg|"I did it!" Kyle 'i truly am' s1e24a.jpg|"I truly am..." Kyle 'the lord' s1e24a.jpg|"...the lord..." Kyle "of the rings" s1e24a.png|"...of the rings!" Fanboy, chum chum and griffin see kyle fall into lava.jpg|"Oh, poop." Your talons were digging into my bones.png|"Ow! Your talons are digging into my burns!" I don't think magic is his thing.png|"You know, Chum Chum, Kyle's a good guy, but I don't think magic is just his thing," To return to the "Lord of the Rings" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries